


What Words Mean

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts school choir, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood tom riddle, Slytherin Bill Weasley, Slytherin Charlie Weasley, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, purebloods do it best, theatre gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry is on the hunt for Voldermort's horcruxes. No he's not seventeen and no he does not intend to destroy them. Read on to see Harry battle with homophobic"best friends", a love for a certain dark lord, Dumbledore and a cousin who is in an secret relationship with a mystery man.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. kick up as big of a fuss as possible

**Author's Note:**

> It feels really weird for me to write Eloise as my dead name is Eloise and I associate that name with a decade of dysphoria so please be kind. :) - Daylight.

**Hello I'm Harry Potter.**

_Hello Harry Potter I'm Tom Riddle._

**How are you writing back?**

_I’m a piece of a soul that was placed in this diary to keep me safe._

**So a horcrux?**

_Yes._

**I’m a horcrux too. It was accidental but I still am.**

_Whose?_

**Voldermort’s.**

_So am I._

**Fantastic. I’m looking for all the pieces because Dumbledore can not get control of the wizarding world. Every dark wizard will be persecuted and that will destroy the balance of the world.**

_It will._

**Can I rant to you? I don't have anyone to talk to.**

_Are you sure you don't have anyone?_

**I just found out that my 'best friends' have been paid to be friends with me from my account by Dumbledore.**

_Have you got a goblin trying to get the money back?_

**Yes I do. I’m also getting them to press charges.**

_Good. Kick up as big of a fuss as possible then it’ll draw public interest and you can start turning the public against Dumbledore._

**That’s what I was planning to do.**

_Tell me a bit more about these ‘friends’ of yours._

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I met them both on the train in first year. I defended Ron from Draco Malfoy for some reason and we became ‘friends’. On hallowe’en that year I saved Hermione from a whopping great mountain troll that the DADA teacher let in because I had a compulsion charm on me.**

_Dumbledore I presume._

**Yes. At the end of the year I found out that the DADA teacher was a temporary host of another piece so I had to kill the teacher to release the piece. I got the piece into a ring that I had gotten out of the Slytherin vaults.**

_I can tell you where the other pieces are and I can absorb them apart from the one in you._

**We can rule the world together then.**

_Yes we can. Can you get the pieces you have easily?_

**Not yet. Ronald and Neville Longbottom are currently having an argument and I don’t want to unlock my curtains to get them out of my trunk.**

_Out of pure curiosity and in interest of killing time; what are they arguing about?_

**Ronald doesn’t like the fact that our other three roommates are all LGBT. I am too but he just doesn’t know that yet.**

_Oh and he’s a homophobe too. Wonderful._

**I’ve put double way silencing spells up. I don’t want to hear it. I’ve been getting it for years from my muggle relatives.**

_I used to live with muggles. I couldn’t tell them because being gay was illegal in the muggle world at the time._

**My relatives wish it still was even though they were only a few years old when it was abolished.**

_What’s the date? Time is all loopy in here._

**30th of September 1992.**

_I’ve been sixteen for over forty years then._

**I’ve been twelve for two months.**

_There’s no way that you’re twelve. You’re far too well spoken - written you know what I mean - for a twelve year old._

**I’ve been cooking full meals and cleaning entire houses since I was four.**

_And I thought I had a bad childhood._

**I haven’t had a hug in eleven years.**

_Since Dumbledore murdered your parents?_

**Yes.**

_Well I’m about to rectify that._


	2. he gave his heart to harry potter

Harry wakes up with strong arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close to a firm chest. He can feel Tom’s breath against his throat. Harry shifts around and hisses at the pain in his rear.

“Sorry about that darling.” Tom’s silky voice says.

“It’s fine. If Poppy notices me walking funny you are so dead though.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Harry can practically hear the smirk in Tom’s voice.

“What time is it?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know.” 

Harry casts a tempus. 09.00. Harry leaps out of bed and starts trying to find all his clothes. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Poppy is going to fucking kill me! I’ve got class in five minuites!”

“If I’d thought I would have set you an alarm. I’m sorry.” Tom says.

“It’s fine. Thank Merlin I packed my bag last night. I’ll put the diary in my bag and I’ll talk to you whilst everyone is arriving at choir.”

“You’re in the school choir?”

“Yes and on the Gryffindor quidditch team.” Harry says tying his tie. He tucks his tie into his jumper and pulls on his cloak. “How do I look?” He bends down to tie his shoes.

“Like you’ve escaped a run in with a hungry vampire.” Tom says, smirking.

“Thank you for that by the way. I’ll have to put some concealer on it.” 

“You better not. Everyone needs to know that you’re mine.”

He gets out of bed and walks over to Harry, wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses him. Harry wraps his arms around Tom’s neck and kisses back. Their lips move together - dancing to a symphony of love. Tom swipes his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip then slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth. To Tom there is nothing nicer than kissing his love. Some may think that Tom Riddle is heartless. That is true. He gave his heart to Harry Potter.


	3. very dangerous speices

Harry skids to a halt in front of Poppy’s office. He knocks on the door. The door swings open and Harry goes in.

“You’re late.” She says not looking up from her paperwork.

“Yeah sorry about that. Forgot to set an alarm.” 

Poppy looks up at him. “Dear Merlin what happened to you? It looks like you’ve run into a hungry vampire.”

“Not quite. It was something called a hormonal male teenager.”

“Very dangerous species. I personally avoided them when I was your age. Sit down.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon.”

“Are you aware that a midnight rendezvous is against school rules?”

“Yes but I’m guessing that none of the staff can enforce that because they partook in multiple themselves during their schooling.”

“You do have a point there.”


	4. i call insest

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Eloise walk into second period potions - a few days later - and sit down. 

“I’m so happy with how The Principal is sounding. I think it’ll be good to go for when the governors come at the weekend.” Harry says. 

“I think that Unbelievable is definitely our best song.” Draco adds.

"You just like that you get to do that high note." Pansy declares

"Guilty as charged."

They all laugh. Severus sweeps in and the door slams shut. 

“Miss Granger you have detention with Mr Filch every night for the rest of the month.”

Harry, Eloise and all the Slytherins wince. It’s never going to be a good lesson when Snape starts it off by handing out detentions.

“Did I just hear you right, Sir? Granger? Getting detention? What has the world come to?” Harry states. 

All the Slytherins plus a couple of Gryffindors laugh.

“Yes, yes, very funny Mr Potter.”

“I haven't even done anything!” Granger whines.

“You switch the labels on the vials of last week’s potion.”

“You can’t prove anything.”

“Purebloods use vials with their initials on.” Pansy states. “That is, purebloods rich enough to be able to use crystal or diamond vials.” She amends.

“No one in here has diamond vials. The only people that use diamond vials are Merlins and that family went extinct years ago.” Hermione retorts.

“Sorry Hermione, but you’re wrong. Any big twelve lord or heir can use diamond.”

“What’s the big twelve?” Eloise asks.

Snape looks at the Gryffindor in confusion, then realises that most Gryffidors look confused. “The big twelve are the twelve most powerful and influential families in the world. So Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huflepuff, Gryffindor, Riddle, Malfoy, Black, Potter, Peverell, Gaunt, Merlin and LeFay.” 

“Most of those families are extinct.”

“You’re wrong again Hermione. They merged with the Potters and the Riddles. Which puts, moi, as a ten times lord thanks to my husband being a Riddle.”

“You’re married to a Riddle?” Millicent Blustrode asks.

“Yes. Pre arranged marriage contract to enhance the Potter’s power. I’m heir of Black and second heir of Malfoy as well so I have at least a little control over every big twelve lordship. And my bank account never looks too shabby.”

“You bought a solid gold piano that doesn’t even play.” Draco states.

“So? It’s a show piece. Like you. Pretty but not much use.”

All of Slytherin and a few Gryffindors burst out laughing again.

“Sir I think we’re gonna need Madame Pomfrey coz that was such a burn.” Pansy says, laughing her gay arse off.

“And you’re supposed to be my friend.” Draco says, shocked.

“No, honey, I’m your cousin. Not the same thing.”

“Please don’t remind me of who my mother is.”

“Narcissa Black.”

“Your father is James Potter.”

“That was low, Draconian, even for you.” harry says. Pansy whispers in Harry’s ear. “My husband’s richer than yours. Coz you single as fuck.”

“Actually, Riddle, I’m with someone.” Draco retorts.

“I call instest!” Pansy shouts.


	5. what in the name of satan do you want

Harry is sat in the library, on his laptop, making a mixtape for choir when someone sits down next to him. Someone ginger and in Gryffindor. Which rules out the four Weasleys Harry actually gets along with.

“What in the name of Satan do you want?” Harry asks. He doesn’t curse like a wizard at all because it annoys Tom. He says Satan instead of God because it pisses off the Dursleys.

“Harry is it true?” Ginny whiny asks.

“Can not confirm nor deny whatever ‘it’ is until you tell me what ‘it’ is.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know. There’s at least fourteen rumors going around about me at any one time.”

“The one about you being married.”

“Oh that one? Yeah that’s true.”

“How?!”

“Teenage hormones and a marriage contract that my grandfather set up with my father-in-law before I was born.”

“I’ll find a way to get you out of it. You can’t be happy.”

“I am actually.”

“Nobody is happy in arranged marriages.”

“That’s forced marriages. People can be happy in arranged marriages. I’m happy, my husband is happy. Now if you’d excuse me. I have places to be.”

He closes his laptop, picks it up and leaves. That morning some amazing news - for the dark side anyway - was reported in the paper. Sirius ‘Black’ Lupin has escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban. According to the public conscience he murdered eleven muggles and a wizard. No, that is not true. The wizard murdered the muggles and legged it. Sirius got the blame for it and he was locked up without a trial. Remus Lupin - Sirius’ husband -, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy have spent the last eleven years trying to get him a trial. Harry knows that once he has finished his research into the wizarding justice system Sirius will be free. Harry gets pulled into an alcove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh shameless cliffhanger. Bye bye.


	6. choosing to ignore you in the hope that you’ll eff off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting in an age but my mental health has been shit. And about that cliffhanger you will find out what happened soon. It's wet lunch so I'm sat in an science classroom with my headphones blasting my music so fucking loud it will probably burst my ear drums. I just got a bad English Lit result and I'm shitting myself about my father finding out and trying not to cry.
> 
> In other news - I am now part of a system. I'm a host but it will probably be just Mercury (the other host) and I posting on here.

Harry walks into the Gryffindor common room and heads up to his dorm.

“Harry!” Ron calls chasing after him.

Harry just ignores him and heads into the room. He starts packing his things.

“Harry Potter!” Ron calls again.

Harry still ignores him. Harry’s surname is Riddle. Not Potter.

“Harry, can you hear me?” Ron asks.

“Yes I can and I am choosing to ignore you in the hope that you’ll eff off.”

“Mate what’s with you? You’ve been acting really weirdly lately.”

“No, Ronald, I’ve been acting like myself. My husband has made me see that acting like everyone expects me to it’s going to help me at all. If you don’t like who I really am then we can’t be friends anymore.”

“Harry, you’re not gay.”

“Yes I am Ron, and even if I wasn’t I’d still be married to Tom. It’s called an arranged marriage for a reason. It was arranged before we were born.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“I thought your relatives didn’t like you.”

“Who said I was talking about Privet Drive? I was talking about my manor off the coast of Greece.”

“You have a manor off the coast of Greece?”

“Yes I do. Now if you’d excuse me but I must be going if I’m to be home in time for dinner.”


	7. you know, with my husband

Harry walks into potions, the next day, ten minutes late.

“Mr Riddle, not staying in the castle is not an excuse to be late to my lesson.”

“I’m sorry Professor. It was such a nice day and we decided to have breakfast by the pool. My husband, being my husband, decided that it was a good idea to trip over a chair leg and throw himself in the pool five minutes before I was supposed to leave.” The Slytherins plus Eloise laugh. “Yeah. I almost wet myself laughing. He was fuming. Which made it funnier.”

~~~

At the end of Potions Hermione pulls Harry into an alcove. This reminds Harry of when Draco pulled him into an alcove to tell him who he was with.

“Harry where were you last night?”

“I was at home.”

“Home?”

“You know, with my husband? Now if you’d excuse me, but I’m about to be late to Choir.”

~~~

“Hello everyone.” Professor Flitwick squeaks. “I have some very exciting news.” Everyone looks up from where they’re laying out drinks and snacks so they can get them quickly. “Next weekend Alika Chloros is coming to hear you sing.”

Harry’s jaw drops. “Am I dreaming?” He asks.

“No. You aren’t. And it’s nice to know that at least one of you has some taste. Alika Chloros is a Greek singer who owns his own Radio station. I would like for you to perform your Christmas set that Harry has - very kindly put together for us - for Alika. Hence why this practice is going to be longer than normal. Harry if you would like to walk us through the set.”

“Sure.” Harry waves his wand and everyone is holding a folder. “So first we have Deck the Halls. It’s a bit different to the classic version. A lot different actually. Next we have All I Want for Christmas is You. Lots of high notes a bit warbley but a classic. We also have 12 Days of Christmas.” everyone groans “but it’s a remix that’s got beatboxing and about eight different styles. It’s great. Make sure to check your parts written down on the lyric sheets. I worked hard on these so don’t lose them. If you do I will not be making anymore. I have better things to do than make more of those folders. To round it all off we have Merry Christmas Mary.”

“Thank you Harry, take five to look over your parts then we’ll get cracking.”

Everyone sits down and looks over their parts. Harry pulls out the diary.

**Going well so far. Granger asked me at the end of Potions where I was last night so I told the truth. I don’t think she believes me but oh well her loss.**

_I agree with you darling. How’s Choir going?_

**I’ve handed out the folders and everyone is looking through them.**

“Ugh, Potter, why didn’t I get any good parts?”

Harry doesn’t look up from the diary. “My surname is Riddle, Smith. You don’t have any good parts because you’re a shit singer and the only reason that you’re still here is because your father is in with the Minister.”

“Well I’m going to tell him that you don’t like me.”

“All that will do is make the Greek Minister hate Fudge more.”

**Smith is being a twat about his parts.**

_I remember his Grandmother, what a bitch._

“Right is everyone ready?” Flitwick asks.

**We’re starting. Love you.**

_Love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware that the cliffhanger was the most anti-climactic thing ever. Sorry. -Zo


End file.
